His Flower Hime and Her Masked Knight
by MadhatMari
Summary: You're an ordinary girl in modern day Japan, that is until something unexpected happened at home. You find yourself in Konoha, confused and lost. Not only that, you've been targeted by the Akatsuki because you're a WHAT! Now, you're fighting for your life with your new friends and also might be falling in love with a masked knight! What will unravel as you venture into the unknown?
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Today was the day you were going to confess to your long time crush, Kai Hayden. You first meet him in middle school when you were paired up with him for a science project in Mr. Fleming's 7th grade class. Kai was a popular guy at Wintersky High School and every girl would imagine going out with him. Unfortunately, the only thing he ever dates is his schoolwork and would turn down every girl from cheerleaders to captains of girls' sports teams to even a normal average girl. You, on the other hand, were different to other girls. You never really wanted to date anyone…well more like in real-life, that is. Kai would always hang out with you from time to time because you were "supposedly" the only girl not fawning over him. However, you liked him a lot because of his pursuit of knowledge and his smile. Yes, his unmistakable smile that shined like a million suns. You felt an unexplained attraction to him. You knew that if Kai found out, then he wouldn't want to hang out with you anymore which scares you the most... Even so, you knew that you have to tell him how you truly feel.

*School Bell*  
(Lunch Break)

 **(Name) POV**

"Okay… T-today is the day… I will tell him how I feel about him." I said to myself as I walked towards the school roof to meet up with Kai for lunch.  
"Oh, man… I d-didn't know I felt this nervous…"  
I stopped in front of the school roof door. I was freaking out either or not to go. I looked down to the two bentos in my hands. I remembered I woke up early this morning to prepare an extra one for Kai because he liked my cooking. I thought that I should just not show up and pretend I was sick and stayed in the nurse's office. I was pulled back to reality when I felt a tap on shoulder. I turned around to see Kai.  
"(Y/n), why are you just standing there?" he said playfully.  
"O-Oh… um, I just got here." I stuttered to try hide my embarrassment. Kai chuckled and walked past me to open the door.  
"Ladies first."  
"T-thank you."  
Kai glanced at what I was holding as I walked past him and asked why I had two bentos.  
"Oh! I thought I would make one f-for you since you said you liked my cooking."  
"Really? Thanks, (first 2 letters of f/n)-chan!" Kai said while hugging me tightly. I blushed by his sudden embrace.  
"W-Why do you call me '(first 2 letters of f/n)-chan'? (f/n) is fine." I asked still blushing as he released me from the hug.  
"Oh, well, I think it was cute." Kai said bluntly without hesitating. I could tell my face had turned red as a tomato. Kai noticed this and laughed. "I am sorry if that embarrassed you. You are just like my little sister. So, I couldn't help it."  
"Huh? Like your little sister?" I felt a sting in my heart as I repeated those words.  
"Yea! I consider you as an important little sister who needs someone to protect and a good friend."

 **Friend**.  
 **Little sister.**

Those words keep repeating in my head and leaving a heavy pain in my heart. Without thinking I blurted something that I would've regret later.

 **A/N:** KAY how many of you actually read _(first 2 letters of f/n)-chan_ word by word then realized 'I was not suppose to say tht' -haha srry! it was ur nickname ish lolz XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Name POV**

First of all, I was out of my mind when this happened. Okay. Secondly, it was Kai's fault for not noticing his comments. Anyone could interpret those comments differently. I mean anyone!

 **~Flashback~**  
After hearing that I was a friend and especially appearing like his ' _little sister'_. I blurted out my love confession.

"K-Kai, I like you more than a friend and a sister! Why haven't you notice how… how much I've fallen in love with you?!" I shouted in anger and when I realized what I have I said, I covered my mouth. Kai was wide-eyed by this unexpected encounter. He then slowly opened his mouth.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I… I just… I'm sorry, alright? If I offended you, I am deeply sorry." He said apologetically while looking down.

"Why are you apologizing for? I'm the idiot here…." I laughed sarcastically. "F-forget I said that okay…" My eye vision began to get blurry, so I turned around trying to hide my sadness.

"(Y/n). I need to give you a proper response." Kai said sensitively.

"…No, you don't have to…" I whispered. 'Because I know what you will say.' I thought that painful sentence.

"Yes, I do. (Y/n), I am sorry, but I… I can't return your feelings."

'Figures as much.' I thought negatively.

"However, I want us to be friends still." Kai said earnestly and compassionately. I was shock when I heard him say that. After hearing my confession, he still wants to be friends. I turned around and I am surprised to see him bowing at me. I didn't know what to do.

"Y-you don't have to bow. I just want to one thing."

"Sure… what about?" As he glanced up at me.

I am embarrassed to ask him, but I need to know.

"Why do you reject every girl? Is it because you already have a girlfriend?"

"Oh… well… how can I explain this… um, I don't have a girlfriend… per se." Kai nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why? You could _literally_ have any girl you want?"

"Well… I do like girls…. But they are not my "type". My type is more…"

"More what?" Now I am seriously confused by his statement. I looked at him curiously.

"Um… more masculine." He said awkwardly. I honestly didn't know how to feel or think. I hope he doesn't mean….

"Don't tell me you are….?" I asked a little scared to hear his reply.

"Yup!" Kai said happily with his sweet smile. I sank to the ground as I have found out that Kai is… Well, anyway, in the end he still wanted to be my friend. I looked at him with a smile and in return he too smiled and hugged me tightly again. This time I returned his hug.

 **~Flashback End~**

After what happened on the roof, I found out something about Kai that I wasn't expecting at all. For the rest of the day, I kept that conversation a secret between me and Kai. Although, it was bittersweet in some way I really wish he wasn't gay, but I can only be happy for him.


End file.
